


Brian Kinney Doesn't... 1/1

by netlagd



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, qaf(us)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netlagd/pseuds/netlagd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Ted and Cynthia land a new account while Brian is out of town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brian Kinney Doesn't... 1/1

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Post season 5ish  
> Disclaimer: All characters and situations from _Queer As Folk_ are the property of Russell T. Davies, CowLip Productions, Tony Jonas Productions, Showtime Networks Inc. and others. No copyright infringement is intended.

“It’s not that funny,” Brian snapped at Justin.

“Not funny? It’s fucking hilarious!”

Brian glared at Justin, who valiantly tried to stop laughing but failed miserably. Despite his best efforts, Justin only managed to give himself a case of hiccups which made him laugh harder and fall off the couch. Justin ended up on the hardwood floor of the loft literally laughing his ass off.

“It’s not fucking funny! Besides, it’s Ted and Cynthia’s fault, and yours too.”

“Mine!?”

“Yes, if I hadn’t been trolling around Europe after you, I could have been here to head off this disaster.”

“Me? Don’t fucking blame this on me…”

“May I remind you? London, Paris, Milan, Venice, Florence? Museums, art galleries, sketching by the Seine?”

Justin held up his hand to stave off the attack; then, he counted off on his fingers. “London – meetings with Liberty Air's European Alliance, Paris – the new Dior fragrance line, Venice – the Pittsburgh Paint and Glass partners, Milan – the spring Armani collection, and Florence…” Justin had to stop and think for a minute. “Well, okay, Florence was for me – but don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy seeing the David and visiting the Uffizi!”

“David wasn’t that impressive – I’ve had bigger. All that marble – he left me cold.” 

Justin huffed at the slight to the famous statue; he hid the grin that tugged at the corner of his mouth.

Brian waved his hand and dismissed Justin. “It only goes to show that I can’t leave Cynthia and Ted in charge of the office. If I do, it just ends in disaster.”

“I wouldn’t call this a disaster.” Justin boosted himself off the floor. “I thought you had put Sun Products on your list of corporations to pursue this year.”

“Yes, _I_ was supposed to pursue them.”

“But, you must have known that they owned Snu…”

“DON’T!... say that name. It shall remain the product that will remain nameless.”

“I don’t know how. You just told me that the entire corporate contract hinges on coming up with a new campaign for Snu…”

Brian sliced through the air effectively cutting off Justin from saying anything further.

“Insipid, demonic, stupid fucking ball of fake fur!” 

“Maybe they’ll let you get rid of the bear?” 

“Oh sure, they are going to throw out their iconic baby with the bathwater. I don’t fucking think so. I’m pretty sure the bear is in the fucking contract that Ted and Cynthia drew up. Can it get any worse?”

“Couldn’t you let Cynthia and Ted handle it?”

Brian slung his arm around Justin’s shoulder and gently pulled him close. “I realize you are trying to be helpful, but when someone contracts with Kinnetik, they are contracting with me.”

“So you know what this means, don’t you?” Justin looked up at Brian with a sly grin.

Brian gave an exaggerated sigh and kissed Justin on his forehead. “Yes, apparently, Brian Kinney does Snuggle.”

_Author's Note: Snuggle is a popular brand of fabric softener in the US, whose mascot is a soft and snuggle-ly little bear called "Snuggle". In case you are not familiar, you can see more at https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bQ7vBkTrRaw and at www.snuggle.com . As you might suppose, I do not own Snuggle. It is a product of Sun Products, Inc. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended._


End file.
